This is the police
by Darkerthanthenightsky
Summary: Max an awarded police detective. A hero. But what happens when this hero needs a hero of her own. While her life falls apart as she knows it, she turns for comfort, but how. Men are out of the question after she's attacked by her last boyfriend, she can't hold her liquor,and she hates talking about her feelings. Will her partner be able to help ? RATED M FOR A REASON !
1. Chapter 1

"You think I enjoy waiting up all night for you to get home wondering if you'd been mugged, oh wait silly me you just went to the bar and didn't think to tell anybody, so when I called nobody knew were you where." I said laughing bitterly.

"Max chill it was just a few drinks just to take the edge off bae" he said stumbling and falling onto the couch utterly drunk.

"Your drunk. Your fucking drunk. That's great just fucking perfect." I snarled. Shaking my head and storming into the bedroom.

"hey come on lets just go to bed we can make up or make out your choice." He said grabbing me from behind.

"let go of me you smell like margaritas and vodka." I snarled pulling out of his grasp.

His face contorted in anger and he grabbed me by my forearm throwing me across the floor.

"Why don't you love me, you maybe your why I drink you cold hardheaded bitch !" he roared.

I gasped staring in shock up at him.

"GET OUT" I screamed standing up and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt "JUST GET OUT NOW BEFORE I PUT YOUR ASS ON THE GROUND"

His fist came around connecting with my head my vision blurred as I grabbed the bed post for support.

"FUCK YOU' he growled grabbing me by my hair and pinning me to the ground.

"I'M GONNA TEACH YOU TO ACT LIKE A WOMAN IN MANS PRESENCE" He bellowed punching me across the face. I tasted the familiar metallic taste of blood.

"GET OFF OF ME" I said kneeing him in the balls and grabbing my phone off the dresser. I pressed three, Nick my partners number. I felt Dylan grab my leg and my head connected painfully with the dresser. "Hello...Max you there...Max"

"WHO THE FUCK DID YOU CALL YOU BITCH!" Dylan screamed grabbing my arm and twisting it back painfully in order to get the phone.

"MAX ! WHERE ARE YOU" I heard Nick screaming into the phone. I screamed as Dylan slammed my head into the floor.

"Wrong number" Dylan said and then chucked the phone across the room.

Dylan grabbed at my shirt ripping it off.

"Im going to get what I want we have been dating for six months, SIX and I've gotten no sex out of you well Ms. Ride that's gonna change."He said sweetly caressing my check.I threw my elbow into his face effectively making his nose bleed.

"You want it rough honey I can play ROUGH!" he said grabbing me by the throat. I gagged unable to breathe.

"Police open up" I heard Nicks voice at the door.

"YOU CALLED YOUR PARTNER YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH !" he said his grip tightening.

"POLICE OPEN UP NOW OR I'M COMING IN" Nick shouted.

I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"GO AWAY GO AWAY" Dylan screamed.

There was a loud thud of the door being kicked in.

"GET OFF HER NOW OR ILL SHOOT" Nicks voice screamed.

I felt his grip tighten even more and my life slipping.

There was a resounding bang as my eyes drifted shut.

I felt Dylan being pulled off me and air ever so slowly slipping into my lungs.

"DONT MOVE OR ILL SHOOT YOU AGAIN BASTARD."

"Max get up come on, Max breathe." I felt hands on my face.

"Police" i heard different vices shouting.

"OFFICER DOWN !" Nick screamed.

I could hear everything but i couldn't bring myself to open my eyes or stop the burning in my lungs.

Suddenly air was being pushing into my burning lungs. "breathe." More air was pushed into my lungs and i felt my self gasp and a rush of air fill my lungs my eyes flew open.

Nick was bent over me and officers were surrounding us.

Nicks dark eyes met mine and let out a breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the police-2

**-Fangs Pov-**

I straddled Max's waist and started CPR. Dylan was cuffed and dragged out the door screaming profanities and swearing he would have his revenge, that Max loves him. I focused at the task at hand reviving my partner. Her blood dripped into my mouth from a large gash on her forehead.

"Breathe" I whispered and continued CPR.

Her eyes snapped opening meeting mine.

"Hey partner" I said sitting up only to hear her whimper softly and squeeze her eyes shut. The paramedics rushed over with a life board and I got off her helped them lift her onto the board. She grunted. Typical Max not wanting to cry out in pain. Her scream over the phone replayed in my mind. I lived only a floor below her apartment I had taken the stairs at two or three at a time. The paramedics rushed her out the door. I followed them wiping the blood from my face. The paramedics were shooting off questions left and right and I climbed in the back with Max.

"Nick are you hurt also" the paramedic asked me.

"Not my blood" I said and looked to Max to her shine had a spaced out look on her face.

"Do you know what happened Nick" Iggy the paramedic asked he also happened to be my best bud he had saved my life once and we were best bud ever since.

"Dylan and her got in a fight she dialed my number and when I got to the apartment he was chocking her out I gave her CPR because she wasn't breathing" I said and took a breath that was more than I had said all day.

"Update on victim for hospital" Nudge hollered from the divers seat.

"Heavy head injuries and lacerations unresponsive to questions currently conscious about two out" Iggy radioed in.

"10-4" came the response and Iggy bent over Max and shook her shoulder.

"Max you need to stay awake do you know what's happening" Iggy questioned. Her head rolled to the side and her eyes closed.

"Oh all the times to be stubborn Max this is not one" he said grabbing a neck brace and wrapping it around her neck. The ambulance squealed to a stop. Iggy unhooked the life board from the ambulance gurney and Nudge threw open the doors and with the help of nurses they got her into the hospital where doctors started yelling off her vitals and quickly got her into a bay.

"Lift on three. One. Two. Three." The doctor ordered as they transferred her to the hospital bed. They placed an oxygen over her face and hooked her up to the machines. Her heartbeat sounded off steadily.

"Sir what's your connection to the victim." A nurse asked and I held up my badge. She nodded and quickly rushed off to run some more test.

"Sir are you hurt" the doctor said turning around after they had stabilized Max.

"Not my blood it's her she wasn't breathing when I got on scene" I said. He nodded his head

"We'll need to test you for any possible blood retransmitted diseases and get you cleaned up" he said. Motioning for me to follow him. I followed him to another bay where he took a sample of my blood and a nurse came in and cleaned me up. I returned to Max's bedside to see her head partly shaved and wrapped nearly completely in gauze I shook my head. She would defiantly be trying to kill somebody when she woke up.

"How is she" Iggy said laying a hand on my shoulder. I nodded at her with an expression that said look for yourself.

"Damn she gonna freak when she comes to." Iggy said shaking his head.

"Too bad we can't handcuff her hands to the beds then at least we know she wouldn't try to get out early or kill anybody I mean she is a cop but you know what I mean-" nudge was cut off by Iggy

"We're trying to get her to wake up not make her deaf" Iggy said slapping a hand over her mouth she simply huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You keep a pair in the ambo right" I said forming a plan.

"I'll go them" nudge said and ran out.

"Gotta love her" Iggy said when he saw me shaking my head.

Nudge returned jingling them the key in the lock. I grabbed them and unlocked them and walked over to bed.

"Male victim on the corner of smith-" the twos radio went off

"Gotta jet" Iggy said as him and nudge rushed out of the bay. I nodded and looked back at Max I grabbed her hand and latched on one cuff and put the other to the bed. Ignoring the sinking feeling I felt when it just fell limp against the bed. I shook my head holding back my emotion. I went back to the chair and sat down and closed my eyes resting my head against the wall.


End file.
